Evelynn
}} Abilities When out of combat for seconds, Evelynn stealths into the shadows only being seen by nearby champions or true sight. While stealthed, Evelynn regenerates every second and ignores unit collision. |range = 700 }} | , the enemy's eye icon will turn red and the exclamation mark will appear as if she was in the detection range. * The following are things that will also break Evelynn out of stealth. ** Using certain summoner spells: , , , , , and . *** Evelynn will enter stealth when using or after 6 seconds of it being cast. ** Using item actives, and included. ** Capturing a Tower or a Great Relic in Dominion. *** Evelynn will enter stealth after 6 seconds of the Capture Animation start. * Placing wards, activating any consumable items or using / will not break Shadow Walk's stealth. * Capturing a neutral altar in Twisted Treeline will trigger the exclamation mark over Evelynn and the red eye hovering above the altar, making Evelynn visible to nearby enemies. Capturing an enemy altar instead will only trigger the yellow eye hovering above the altar, but will make Evelynn visible to all enemies on the map. |video= }} }} Evelynn fires a line of spikes through a nearby enemy, dealing magic damage to all enemy units in its path. |leveling = AP)}} bonus AD)}} |range= 500 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana }} | 2000 (rapidly decays over the duration) |damagetype=magic |projectile=true |spelleffects=area |onhiteffects= |spellshield=will block the damage. |additional= *''Hate Spike'' will firstly prioritize Evelynn's most recent target and it will target low health units secondly if Evelynn has not attacked a unit. If both an enemy champion and a low health minion are in range, Hate Spike will prioritize the enemy champion. *''Hate Spike'' is only usable when a visible enemy unit is within its range. |video=Evelynn QVideo }} }} Evelynn removes all slows affecting her, gains increased movement speed for 3 seconds and ignores unit collision. Champion kills and assists refresh Dark Frenzy's cooldown. |description2 = Evelynn's spell hits on enemy champions reduce Dark Frenzy's cooldown by 1 second. |leveling = |cooldown = 15 |cost = |costtype = No cost }} | }} Evelynn slashes a target twice, dealing physical damage and applying on-hit effects with each strike. Evelynn then gains bonus attack speed for 3 seconds. |leveling = |range = 225 |cooldown = 9 |cost = |costtype = mana }} | }} Evelynn impales all enemy units in target 250-radius area, dealing magic damage equal to a percentage of their current health and their movement speed for 2 seconds. |description2 = Evelynn siphons their pain, gaining a shield that grows in strength for each enemy champion hit and lasts up to 6 seconds. |leveling = |leveling2 = |range = 650 |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana }} | 500 |damagetype=magic |spelleffects=area |onhiteffects= |spellshield=will block the damage and prevent the shield from growing in strength. |additional= * Agony's Embrace's damage is capped against monsters at 1000. * The damage will apply after a brief delay of casting the spell (~0.25s). * If the enemy has 1 health, ability will deal no damage. |video=Evelynn RVideo }} }} References cs:Evelynn de:Evelynn es:Evelynn fr:Evelynn pl:Evelynn pt-br:Evelynn ru:Evelynn zh:伊芙琳 Category:2009 release Category:Beta stage release Category:Released champion Category:Stealth champion Category:Assassin champion Category:Mage champion Category:Haste champion Category:Slow champion Category:Shield champion Category:Melee champion Category:1350 IP champion Category:585 RP champion